The Chase
by Sinisterhug
Summary: A short one-shot. Fang pulls a little prank, and Lightning gets a little angry. Contains Flight!


Serah whistled to herself as she slowly and calmly made the climb up the gentle slope that led to the home she shared with Lightning. When they settled down in New Bodhum, Lightning had chosen to live on a high cliff that overlooked the small town. She was the town's guardian, and she had chosen a high perch to watch over it.

The younger Farron's smile widened as she continued; it had been a long while since she had spent any quality time with her sister. Lightning was always busy with something, but Serah knew that everyone had forced her to take the day off. It was a great day too– the sun held high in a clear blue sky. As Serah approached the front door to the little one-storied home, she could start to hear a loud commotion. She raised an eyebrow as she saw a certain dark-haired woman darting out of the house– then her jaw dropped as the woman took a nose dive off of the cliff.

Serah bolted over to the edge, but as she approached there was a sudden roar. A forceful wind knocked the pink-haired girl off of her feet as a massive piece of metal flew straight up into the sky, before leveling off and flying at breakneck speeds out over the water. Then she heard the sound of an engine revving behind her. As she spun, a flash of pink shot by riding on a velocycle. Serah finally shut her jaw, sitting on the ground and watching the high-speed pursuit.

Fang turned and smiled back from the saddle on the back of Bahamut. The massive winged Eidolon was fast, clad in shining silver and purple armor. The huntress always relished in the speed and power of her personal guardian; she loved the feeling as the wind whipped through her already messy hair. Behind her, she could see her girlfriend's fierce glare.

Lightning's hair and cape fluttered roughly as she chased Fang in her personal pink speeder. "Fang! Get your ass back here!" she shouted, but the sound died out from the roar of the engines and the buffeting of the wind.

The pulsian slowed her Eidolon and Lightning quickly pulled beside it, both still moving fast over the waters. "Light, calm down! I can explain!"

"Yeah right!" Lightning shouted back, pulling one hand off the handlebar and drawing her gunblade from her back. Without warning, she began to fire at her girlfriend.

Fang's eyes went wide and she quickly pulled her dragon into a barrel roll. She could hear the sharp pinging as the bullets ricocheted off the bottom of Bahamut. She quickly swept below the velocycle and came up on the other side.

"At least let me–,"

Lightning pulled her weapon around and opened fire once again. Fang pulled forward this time, avoiding the gunfire by accelerating out over the water. Pushing the throttle harder, Lightning jolted forward in furious pursuit.

Realizing that the soldier was gaining, Fang suddenly dropped down in an attempt to take advantage of her better handling. She began to skim along the surface of the water. Lightning quickly dropped too, still aiming ahead and attempting to shoot the other woman. Fang began to quickly serpentine on the water, until the firing finally stopped. Lightning glared down at her now empty weapon before sheathing it. Flipping a switch on the cycle, it jolted forward even harder than before. Fang just turned and smiled.

A pair of claws dipped down into the water, causing a massive, forceful spray to shoot back at Lightning. The pink-haired girl had to raise a hand to protect her eyes, and when the mist cleared, Fang was no longer skimming along the water. Lightning slowed and craned her head around, eventually spotting Fang shooting straight up into the sky. Pulling hard on the controls, Lightning banked up to follow.

They climbed higher and higher, the pink velocycle constantly getting closer and closer to the dragon. Fang turned back and grinned; Lightning glared even harder– the huntress just waved in response. As the air grew cold and thin at the high altitude, Fang's Eidolon suddenly stopped, quickly spinning and plummeting back to the ground.

Lightning turned her head and glared, aware that she couldn't turn the cycle fast enough. With a smirk, she tilted the nose of the front-heavy cycle then killed the engine. It continued to rotate as it fell, and she suddenly kicked the engine back on it. The heavy cycle quickly gained on Fang, who only pulled up right at the surface of the water. The pink-haired girl gently veered, unable to perform the same maneuver. It worked in her favor; the angle allowed her to quickly pull slightly ahead of Fang.

With a sinister smile, Lightning kicked the cycle into park and quickly leaped off, grasping at Fang as she flew through the air. Fang was suddenly throttled off of Bahamut, who quickly dissolved into thin air. Both woman roughly tumbled into the water at high-speed. The cycle eventually slowed to halt, floating on the surface of the water.

Fang recovered quickly, swimming as hard as she could to reach the nearby beach. She rose out of the water, soaking wet, and stumbled onto the warm white sand. As the huntress tried to make a run for the forest, she was quickly dragged to the ground. Swiftly rolling onto her back, Fang found herself straddled by the soldier and a gunblade at her neck.

"If you wanted to get me wet, there are easier ways," she commented with a toothy grin.

Lightning glared down, unamused. "Give. Them. Back."

Fang grimaced a little at the aggression directed at her. "Alright, alright, relax. I can't believe you actually shot at me– not like it's something I haven't seen before. " The huntress reached into one of her tight black armbands and pulled the item of interest out.

Fang smirked as she held up a pair of lacy pink panties. Lightning quickly swiped them out of Fang's hands and stood up, tucking the very private item into the little pouch attached to her vest.

"Why the hell would you steal your girlfriend's panties?" Lightning questioned, her brow furrowed.

"Tch. I wouldn't have done it if you weren't so stingy," Fang started, glancing out of the corner of her eyes as she sat up off of the white sand. "I mean, it's been over a month since we've actually done anything."

"How was this a good outlet? I finally have a day off anyway," the soldier quickly reminded her with a glare.

Fang smiled widely and quickly wrapped her arms around Lightning. The huntress gazed out to New Bodhum, which was miles across the water. "I just wanted to make sure we had some privacy."

"I'm still mad at you," Lightning commented, staring down her down but making no effort to escape the embrace.

"But you won't be for long," Fang quickly retorted, pulling the other girl into a deep, warm kiss. The huntress literally swept Lightning off of her feet and gently laid her down onto the beach.

The soldier roughly grabbed Fang's shoulder's and rolled them both over. Pinning down Fang's arms, Lightning glared down at her. "It's time for your punishment, panty-thief."

Fang smirked as Lightning aggressively descended upon her…

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a fun little one shot; I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry if you wanted an actual lemon at the end– I don't write those. Anyway, I just thought this would be a sort of cute/perverted situation that could easily happen. At least a panty raid seems like something Fang might do, as long as she has some other goal in mind.**


End file.
